kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed characters
This is a list of many of the unnamed characters that have appeared in the webtoon. :See also: List of characters, Minor characters Many of these characters have played a significant (or not-so-significant) part in the story and had at least some dialogue, but are yet to be named, or whose identity remains unclear. In order of their appearance they are: receptionists at Atera's checkpoint When Asha and Leez first arrive in Atera, the receptionist who checks Asha's license is honored to meet her, and Leez learns a little about the magician ranking system from him. He tells them his little sister works in the same position and is an admirer of Asha. He expresses regret that his sister missed her chance to meet her idol because her shift comes later. Later that day, another receptionist curses her luck after missing her chance to see Asha. She monotonously welcomes Gandharva when he arrives, but quickly changes her tone once she lays her eyes on him. She even asks if he has a girlfriend, but loses her enthusiasm once she learns Gandharva is using a borrowed license. She initially decides to go by the book and denies him access to the city, but quickly falls for his charms. She concludes that no harm should come from a person that is neither a magician nor a sura. Atera's temple magicians There appear to be six temple magicians in Atera, who reluctantly discuss the red sky incidents with Brilith. The temple magician is said to be the highest-ranked magician after the priest and priest candidates in a city, and they are expected to hold the defense of the city and the nearby lands as their highest priority. Temple magicians of Atera are seen wearing a common red cloak with fur on top over their individual clothing. Thus-far three of the six, who seem to be sharing a long-past of friendship, have been shown in more detail, and the name of only one of these three, Tara Delion, is currently known. Split-fringe She seems to be the verbal leader of the group, often talking for the group and is seen to be the first to respond to Brilith's request for a volunteer to investigate a recently destroyed village, and to her 'Blue-mustache' companions doubt of lacking an oracle candidate, if they pick Lorraine Rartia as the investigator. When the city is burning in Agni's flames, she goes with Tara to Brilith to ask about the status of the defense system. Hearing no response after her knocking, she suggests that Brilith may have a rare deep sleep, and hurries to bring a doctor, when Tara discovers that Brilith is injured. She wakes up Blue-mustache and brings him to heal Brilith, discussing the priest's vigor once the latter has been healed. She suggests to use Lorraine to reactivate the barrier, but is reminded of her absence. When Asha and Kubera arrive, she tries to explain her lack of action and to prevent Asha from activating the barrier because her birth attributes are different. On the way to the barrier-room, she voices her doubts that suras would attack, but is notified of the red sky by Asha. Sensing trouble, she eludes the company, claiming to need to watch over Brilith. Blue-mustache He appears to be the most thoughtful and calm of the three, and tries to consider the negatives of their evasive tactics, pointing out and worrying about missing an oracle candidate, should they send away Lorraine and something happen to Brilith. He also appears to be the least talkative of the three. When Agni's flames are burning the city, he is initially sleeping, but is woken to the situation by Split-fringe, who brings him to heal Brilith. He heals her and discusses the strange drained status of her vigor. He draws the attention to an inactive defense system and reminds his companions of his opposition to send Lorraine away once she is brought up. When Asha and Kubera arrive on the scene, the temple magicians try to make excuses about their lack of action after healing Brilith and try to prevent Asha from activating the barrier, because her attributes are different. He stays with Brilith once Asha, Kubera, and the other two shrine magicians leave for the barrier-room. He notices Brilith's waking, after Agni leaves and tries to ask her about the reason of her unconsciousness. Once Gandharva's attack on the city is over, he seems to spend most of his time around Asha, evaluating the status of her vigor and preventing her from being disturbed. When Sagara attacks the city, he is initially seen in chapter 66, in the barrier-room, with Brilith and Tara and has a discussion with the latter. glowing fungi These can be found in a garden on the Fire temple grounds in Atera. They appear as white fluffy floating balls of light that come in varying sizes, the biggest being around the size of a tennis ball. According to Agni, they seem to be fearful creatures that generally hide in one place and only come out when they see something weird or interesting. Leez's presence initially makes one appear, and quite many appear when Agni forms a necklace of flames for Leez. He places the necklace around Leez's neck, which results in many more white balls appearing, that eventually cover Leez's head, and confirm Agni's suspicions about her face. All white balls vanish when Leez gets mad and violently punches Agni. half hunters near Atera They are the first Half hunters to be shown in the story. The group consists of three young men, who seem to display the common personalities of other half hunters and the common perception towards Halfs. They are egotistical, bratty hoodlums, who mostly lack any skill, but have bloated confidence in their abilities, and tend to consider themselves better than other people around them and vastly superior to Halfs or suras alike. A large portion of their confidence comes from a bone-like tool, that prevents Halfs from using their transcendentals and allows the hunters to capture weak adults or children. They reveal that the legal system is considering giving Halfs some rights, since they are half-human, but hint on a strong public resistance towards such rights. The ways of gaining money through half hunting seems to vary slightly between groups or locations. The current groups methods show no respect towards the lives of the Halfs, and consist of collecting the Halfs, killing them, extracting useful body parts, and selling the parts. The group is discovered and visited by Gandharva and Maruna, whom they automatically consider to be Halfs and a lucky addition to their harvest, despite Maruna displaying wings as he flies to the scene. The leader of the group immediately shows an attitude of superiority towards the suras, and takes Maruna's lack of response as a sign of fear. When the leader turns his insults towards Gandharva, Maruna quickly breaks his jaw and shortly takes care of the other two. It is unknown whether the hunters survived the encounter or were killed by Maruna. child Halfs near Atera and These children are following the half hunters (above), and have their abilities suppressed by red collars around their necks. They are a boy and a girl, who appear to be around 10 and 14 years old respectively and should have true ages of around 40 and 56. They appear powerless and scared before their captors and are further scared by Maruna, who seems to terrify them equally with his approach. When Gandharva removes the collars and heals the girl's injured arm, she relaxes greatly and opens up, while the younger boy appears to be much more shy and still clings to her. She agrees to answer Gandharva's questions about entering the city, and shows great knowledge of the specifics of passing through the checkpoint. She tells him about the different procedures of entering the city, depending on whether the person is a magician or not. Since it is much easier to enter the city as a magician, illegal magician license borrowing and theft is conducted, that hints on largely corrupt personnel guarding the entrance into the city. She knows of the bribery costs and is aware that not all the workers accept bribes, but may be influenced by other means nonetheless. Once done with the talking, the children are taken to their home village by Maruna. woman from Agni's past and She is first mentioned when Agni meets Leez for the first time. Agni thinks about how he has lived for so long without finding the one he was searching for. Gandharva claims to have killed her, though he may have just been saying that to purposely enrage Agni. Agni knew that she had feelings for him, but did not realize his own feelings until after she died. It has been over 1,000 years since then, and he still regrets it. This mystery has been solved in Episode 3-36. The woman now has an identity, but this listing will remain for readers who have not yet caught up. Fire Temple guard After Leez wakes up inside the Temple of Fire, unaware of how she got there, and leaves with Asha, a temple guard tries to describe to some other guards how a green-haired girl ran towards the temple at high speed carrying someone on her back, then jumped over the high temple wall. The other guards decide he is delusional. brown-feathered Garuda near Rindhallow and The sura-form Garuda, among many different inferior suras, perches close to Maruna as he tells him they usually avoid Rindhallow since many of their kind are held prisoner there and the magicians use them to practice Death magic. They observe the gate opened by Kubera from a cliff overlooking a valley. He expresses his concern over Gandharva crossing over to the sura realm alone via the gate, considering the nastika king's weakness. Maruna suddenly senses that something went wrong because someone else with the scent of prey crossed over from the sura realm first, and rushes to Gandharva. Laila's mentor , , and She was Laila Hemawati's mentor and the previous Priest of Darkness. She summoned the god Chandra during the Cataclysm. He was unaware of how the Cataclysm had affected the summoning system and used his power freely, burning through her lifespan and accidentally killing her. half hunters near Mistyshore through At an auction in a town not far from Mistyshore, the leader of the group tries to get a higher price for a young Garuda half. He manages to draw a large crowd around him and is initially receives bids at around 200 gold coins, hoping to sell the Half for around 400 to 500 gold coins. He is still selling her in the evening, with bids having reached 330 gold coins, when Yuta arrives on the scene and intimidates the seller. The leader decides to go after Yuta, who helped the Half escape, and brings along his magician and muscular friends and the tool that prevents Halfs from using their transcendentals. The group shortly finds Yuta and the girl in the nearby woods and cast hoti marut on the girl. This makes Yuta angry and he decides to kill them, but the hunters are saved by Leez, who had witnessed the auction and overheard the plan to hunt down the Halfs, and steps in for their defense. After a moment of confusion, they decide to drive Leez away by having the muscular one intimidate her, but he is quickly sent flying by her fist. When Asha arrives at the scene, the magician recognizes her and decides to leave carrying the injured companion over her shoulder, while the leader of the group still tries to find ways to overcome Leez and have his revenge on Yuta and the girl. He eventually runs away crying when Asha intimidates him with hoti indra. Gandharva half in Mistyshore and While Asha is on her way to Mistyshore University, she overhears an auction for a Gandharva half. The starting bid is 600 gold coins because Gandharva Halfs became hard to catch. The Half even had managed to break three necklaces already which are considered unbreakable. He continues to scream and fights against his shackles. A couple buys him to kill him to "celebrate their engagement." They take him to the nearest woods. Some people call it fun to watch and come along. Asha turns away. Later, Yuta sits on the roof of the hotel and hears someone scream. It's the Half who is about to be slaughtered. Yuta hurts all humans who tortured the Half, not going as far as to kill them. The Half is dead. Agwen Rajof prays for him to be treated as human by the gods. woman in Asha's flashback She appears in Asha's flashback when first Leez tries to use hoti kubera. She taunts Asha saying that she should be happy, since a useful function has been added to the most useless pawn. As of the end of Season 2, the identity of the woman is still unknown. messenger at the Temple of Earth and The messenger first appears at the Temple of Earth annex, delivering some data to Claude, who then requests to see Kubera's god-level items at the temple. She tells him that it won't be possible, and when he asks to see the "fusty old" priest, she responds that he is currently busy speaking with Asha. As Asha finishes up her conversation with Siera, the messenger interrupts, saying that Claude would like to meet with the two of them. As Leez and Yuta sit on a bench outside as they wait for Asha, the messenger approaches and informs them that Asha still has business at the temple so she would like for them to begin their descent without her. As Leez fumes, the messenger assures her that the descent will be easier, and that she's impressed that Leez climbed using only hoti kubera. Leez smiles and says it was thanks to her bracelet, then wonders if she should have mentioned it at all. The messenger explains that the bracelet is well-known at the temple as one of Kubera's god-class items, and that Asha has already paid the priest compensation for it. Leez is surprised to learn all of this, so the messenger explains that the name of the bracelet is the Golden Knight, and the rest of Kubera's items are stored underground nearby. Leez questions why Asha paid for it, and the messenger replies that Asha didn't need to bother and she has no idea why she did it anyway, then adds that it's strange that someone who "accidentally" murdered 29 people would have a guilty conscience over a stolen bracelet. She then adds that she probably shouldn't have said that, but they probably knew about it already. She then laughs nervously and leaves, as Leez stands in disbelief. quarter fighter in Kalibloom and As Leez walks through the city at night in her insta-adult form (thanks to Claude's hoti yama), she notices a man demanding compensation money from what appears to be a Half (Gandharva in human disguise) and decides to step in. She tells the bully that he should settle the matter like a real man and arm-wrestle her. The surrounding crowd recognizes the bully as a quarter who competed in the Fighter Championship, and to their astonishment, Leez quickly and easily wins, and just as quickly makes her exit as she drags Gandharva with her. Ananta spy This is one of Sagara's loyal minions who happens to catch a private conversation between Maruna and Yuta, while using a hiding transcendental to keep out of sight. Unfortunately for him, Yuta is able to read his thoughts (mistaking them for speech) and alerts his brother, who catches the snake as he flees. The Ananta claims he didn't hear anything and points out that Maruna just ate the day before so he wouldn't be hungry, all the while thinking that he needs to report these idiots to Sagara at all cost. Yuta eats him instead, and Sagara's team finds his screams disturbing. transport ship staff through Several ship staff members appeared before and during the flight from Kalibloom to Aeroplateau. On the ground, an employee with pink hair is approached by Claude before the flight and bribed into allowing the priest to take a package onto the ship, on the pretense of saving the employee the trouble of filing it in the storage room himself. During the flight, Leez chats with two staff members in the restaurant section where she learns about Earth magic being unusable in and near Aeroplateau. One is a woman with brunette hair worn in a ponytail and blue eyes, and the other is a man with gray hair and wearing some type of goggles, looking slightly queasy. Leez is in a passageway when the flight experiences turbulence due to Claude's sabotage, and she asks for help from a different staff member, a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She tells Leez there is an elevator to the passenger section down the hall. The "elevator" turns out to be an emergency escape pod. Asha confronts the woman soon after, and learns that she is being controlled by Claude in a bid to force Asha to abandon this particular card. After the transport ship's arrival at Aeroplateau's checkpoint, Leez notices the woman being chastised by her supervisors for sleeping on the job. Leez then tells her that she should not make the mistake of confusing the escape pod with an elevator again, but her words only confuse the woman. server at Aeroplateau's Magicians Guild cafe and He is the server at the counter when Leez comes down from her room and orders a curry soda. He nosily asks her what her relationship with Asha is, when a disguised Mirha arrives and asks for a curry soda as well. He tells her she needs to show her magic license if she isn't a guest staying at the guild. When she shows him her license, revealing that she is one of the city's priests, she includes a note asking him to keep quiet about her identity to avoid causing a scene. After Mirha tries to convince Leez that the city outside is perfectly safe, she asks the server for his opinion on the matter, whether or not it's okay for her to take her friend out to show her around. He responds that Mirha is amazingly skilled and very trustworthy. death magician possessed by Claude She is a death magician in Rindhallow. Claude possesses her using bhavati yama in order to warn Asha not to kill Laila, but to target Leez instead. Asha's father Asha Asha's father was a pure-blood human. He would always say that everything he did was for a better future and was never able to enjoy the present. He died before reaching the age of 30 in the Cataclysm. He was not liked by his wife's relatives, who lament that she married the "wrong man". References Category:Index Category:Characters